guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dreadnought's Drift
Am I a bad player.. or is this place very nearly impossible, I mean the summit groups are numbering 20 at the smallest! I cannot do this with my brother and henchmen :| 16:05, 13 February 2006 (CST) :Do you mean you can't get through it, or you can't clear it completely, or you just can't get to Maw and cap his skill? I can fight through the area with hench and kill Maw, but I don't think I could clear it completely without spending a lot of money to get rid of DP at the statue of Dwayna. --Rainith 16:13, 13 February 2006 (CST) :: Tried again with warrior, killed everything with 6 deaths between 4 henchmen ^^ 01:15, 22 February 2006 (CST) Image linkage issues. I can't directly get to the image by clicking on it (despite the fact that it shows up). It appears there's some conflict with having the \ in the image name. Evil_Greven 03:46, 2 March 2006 Pic for the Drift Hi, changed the pic of Maw with a pic where you can see the statue, better than two Maws for once for the Drift and Once for the creature itself. -- Zerpha The Improver 09:08, 21 February 2007 (CST) Mobs maybe the article with the monsters should be written more specific, as there are several special things. (well thats not that special, but there is also one group in the south-eastern area with four monks and mesmers thats hard to kill...well this could be the only 4monk mob in the game^^) -- Zerpha The Improver 10:11, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :There's one in the Fissure of Woe. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 17:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Chest spawning Something odd happened today while I was hunting down Maw. After killing a Stone Summit group, an Azure Shadow group spawned... and a Shiverpeak Chest spawned with the group. Has this happened to anyone else? Krenn 14:48, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, the Azure spawns are a normal thing that's already documented, but I have never heard of Chests spawning on the defeat of normal PvE foes. Sure didn't happen to my team when I was out capping Maw. Perhaps this is a new feature? (T/ ) 15:57, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia Is this trivia to irrelevant? The word "dreadnought" has been around since 1506, pre-dating its use in Final Fantasy II by some years. Unless the dreadnought in FF is particularly relevant to this area, I'd suggest this trivia be ditched. Maz Mazkin 10:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :It has no particular relevance (much like Naruto is NOT relevant to the fox skills). Will revert, as it is an actual word and the definition has more relevance than something in Final Fantasy. --Kale Ironfist 11:10, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :There are machines in Warhammer 40,000 called Dreadnoughts. ::And in Star Wars (extended universe, at least), and in just about every other sci-fi/fantasy setting with large ships or other war machines. Various real-world militaries have or had a class of naval vessels called dreadnoughts. My point: nothing of this is trivia, because the word is so commonly used. —Dr Ishmael 03:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Could "dreadnought" be referring to Maw? He's surely the most (well, only) notable thing in the area. And if the shoe fits... --Macros 04:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Vanquishing I vanquished and mapped every inch of this zone last night and did not find Maw the Mountain Heart. Every other time I've been here he has shown up but he was a no show last night. Is this a bug or does he not spawn 100% of the time? 65.30.20.38 15:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Dwayna statue smashed to pieces what the subject heading says. i went to SE corner for blessings and found the dwayna statue destroyed. anyone know if this just randomly has a chance of happening when entering the chunk or something? i took a screenshot but im dumb and dunno how to upload a pic XD Smokehaze 03:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :That means the world does not have favour. You can only get blessings from such shrines if the world has been blessed with the gods' favour. Type /favor to check how much is left, or how many more max titles are needed to earn favour. King Neoterikos 02:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :o ok good to know. now i feel like a nub. thx xD Smokehaze 03:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. King Neoterikos 06:08, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Trigger Point near Dwayna Today, while carrying ARemains to Nich, I discovered a short path going WNW up to a lookout, a Vista View sort of place. It is directly north of Dwayna's statue as you approach the area that holds Maw and several groups of Giants. You get a nice view of the valley and the forge below. Then, all the giants in the area rushed towards me and my party. It was a glorious battle and we emerged unscathed. The best part is that we didn't have to pull the giants to clear the area before aggroing Maw. They all came right to us I didnt' count them but it seemed like between fifteen and twenty. Nice! Otto Didactic 20:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC)